Tying the Knot?
by wazzy593
Summary: This is my final chapter to "A Spark". I hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone! I know it's been a few days, and I know that this may be a bit of a sloppy ending, and I apologize But, I'm trying. Plus, I have a few other ideas floating around, and wanted to get them out there soon. But, feelings aside of my own writing, I hope you enjoy this! :DDDDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Cosmo and Wanda were walking through the supermarket one day, because it was the last few days of their time on Earth, and they wanted to make something special for dinner, instead of eating out. Cosmo had been planning something very special, so he decided to ask her.

"Wanda?"

"yes cosmo?"

"can I ask you something? It's one of the things that I wanted to ask you something ever since I've married you."

"Oh, honey…of course you can ask me! What is it?"

"will you marry me again?"

"what?"

"you see wanda, I love you so much, I just still sometimes can't believe that you're all mine, and I'm all yours….I just want to marry you again, but this time do it the right way…with all our friends and family there to see it."

"But, Cosmo, we don't really have any friends…and our families can't stand each other, much less the fact that we're married."

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you…after all, you're always the one getting me out of trouble, and cleaning up the messes I make. I'm sorry for everything, and this is just something I want to do to make it up to you."

Wanda was truly in shock. Cosmo had never done anything like this for anyone, not even her. For many years after they were married, Wanda had always been the one to start special stuff. She's the one who came up with the movie night, the dinner nights, and yes, even some of the sex nights. But she hadn't thought of Cosmo to be the type to come up with anything, after all, he was in love with nickles and could barely count to three. She was truly, truly stunned at how thoughtful Cosmo was being. The thing is, she didn't even figure out the half of it.

A few hours later, they were finishing up dinner. Cosmo looked down at his watch, and gasped.

"uh…wanda, can we leave now?"

"why?"

"um..well, I planned something special for the both of us."

"okay, let me get washed up and ready to go"

"there's no time! We have to be there in five minutes!"

"ahh!"

With that, they were out the door, and changed to human form. They shot through the hallway of their hotel, and darted into the elevator doors that were closing. Cosmo quickly pressed the L button for lobby, almost as if he rehearsed it. Wanda was still trying to get her bearings before they were running through the lobby, and darting out the door. All of the sudden, they were in the local church. Inside, she almost fainted at what she saw next. It was decorated with the most beautiful green and pink ribbons, green and pink….well…whatever else there was.

"Cosomo, honey, what is this?"

"I arranged for us to renew our vows!"

"Oh…my….God…..I….can't believe you did this….how?"

"oh, I called a few favors…"

Then, as if by magic, (no pun intended), there was a familiar voice that emerged from around the corner of the room. They both cried out at the same time:

"Timmy!"

After a gigantic, emotional hug, the minister came in, and started the ceremony.

"we are gathered here to renew the vows and marriage of Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo, would you like to start first?"

"Yes, I would." He took Wanda's hands in his, and looked deeply into her eyes."

"Wanda, we've been together for….a very long time. There's been countless times where I've said I love you, and never a time when I didn't mean it. I love you so much Wanda, and I vow to never leave you, hurt you, or ever make you feel insignificant. I will always be there for you Wanda, no matter what happens. I love you."

Wanda at this point was holding back her hysterical tears. Her tears were flowing steadily now, as she couldn't hold back anymore. She almost didn't have the will to, but she pushed through the tears of joy to respond with vows of her own.

"Cosmo, from the day that I met you in the diner, I had a special feeling about you, that you were the one I was supposed to be with for the rest of eternity. I vow to always be there to protect you, just as you would protect me from any harm, or anything that could come between us. I also promise to always be there for you, through thick and thin. I love you with all of my heart Cosmo, and nothing will ever change that."

With that being said, they shared a deep, passionate kiss that could only happen through pure love.

After the ceremony was over, Wanda was asking Cosmo how he found Timmy and how he remembered who they were. Cosmo explained that Jorgen allowed Cosmo to return all of Timmy's memories, seeing as how Cosmo and Wanda had been more of Parents to Timmy than just godparents.

"Thank you Cosmo, for such a lovely trip to Earth. And thank you Timmy, for coming to see us do this, it means a lot to have our son hear with us."

Timmy smiled warmly, and replied: "of course wanda, you guys are family. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"well, cosmo, we'd better get back to Fairy World to check up on our house."

"alright wanda. Hey, Timmy, here's our phone number for our house in Fairy World. Give us a call sometime, and we'll all do something."

"alright cosmo, no problem."

With those final words exchanged, Cosmo and Wanda rasied their wands, and poofed back home to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon, and the rest of eternity together, along with frequent visits from their son, Timmy Turner. The three of them could not be happier.

THE END  
>XXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I have other ideas, so, keep watch! Thanks for reading, please R&R! :DDD


End file.
